


Right Bedroom, Wrong TARDIS

by TimeLadyoftheSith



Series: Rights and Wrongs [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, I REGRET NOTHING, I can't tag tonight, Rose is a minx, Shameless Smut, Ten is Rude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 08:56:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10434078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLadyoftheSith/pseuds/TimeLadyoftheSith
Summary: Nine accidentally stumbles into the wrong TARDIS.





	

The Doctor kicked a rock as he huffed his way up the road. He had no right to be mad or jealous, but he was. It was his fault after all. He was the one who agreed to to let that pretty boy Time Agent on his ship. He didn't have any choice in that either. Not with the way Rose was looking at him with all that concern in her eyes.

"Bloody idiot is what you are." He grumbled to himself and shoved his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket. It was also his fault that he had no idea where the two of them were either. The Doctor had agreed to their request for dinner and drinks at that smoky hole in the wall bar. Rose had been observing the natives of Ramopar playing what looked like a cross between billiards and bowling the entire time.

The Time Agent, of course, had bragged to Rose that he was an expert at the game, and she had dragged him over to teach her. The Doctor hadn't minded at first, but then the obviously defrocked captain had curved his body around Rose's, in an attempt to shower her a better shot. Rose had given Jack the Doctor's smile. That was his smile. So, being the bloody jealous cranky old man that he was, the Doctor had left.

He had instantly regretted it. Told himself that obviously Rose was impaired, and perhaps he should collect her and take her back to her room. Then he could find the nearest supernova and toss that perfect smile straight into it. However, when he returned to the bar, the Doctor's bubbly little companion and the captain were gone.

He had searched high and low for them, but they were nowhere to be found. He clenched his jaw when he finally admitted to himself that they were probably in Rose's room, putting their flirting to use. Fine! Obviously he was too old for her. How could the Doctor possibly even consider that she could feel romantic inclinations towards him? He needed to learn to swallow his jealousy. She was happy.

The Doctor was confused when he rounded the corner and spotted the TARDIS parked in between two empty fruit stands. "I didn't leave her there." He picked up his pace. "Damn it Harkness! First Rose and now my ship!"

He pushed the door open. "What's your problem?" He barked at the confused and slightly irritated sentience reaching into his mind. "You all doe eyed over him too? Traitor." He froze. A bra hung tauntingly from a lever on the console.

"Oh bloody hell." The Doctor growled. He stormed past it. In the hallway was a long trenchcoat. Further down, leading a trail towards her room was a man's sock.

The Doctor stomped down the hallway, he expected the trail of clothes to end at her door. They didn't. Her jean skirt lay discarded up ahead. Just past that was a man's belt. He stormed further in, turning a corner and seeing a pair of ripped lacey knickers in front of a door.

"This is going too bloody far! In my bedroom?!" The TARDIS was pushing at his brain. "You stay out of this." He warned her. The ship gave him the mental equivalent of the middle finger. Then, very aggressively and rudely, she told him to get out of her. Oh, now she was on their side. He was not going to stand for this. With a breath of jealous anger and agitation, the Doctor ripped open his bedroom door.

The first thing he saw was Rose. Rose was utterly naked. Her eyes were closed, head tossed back, plump lips open in pleasure. Her hands were bound in front of her with a paisley tie, and she was was moving in the most delicious way he'd only dreamed about on top of a man he had never seen.

The man's eyes were closed as well. One of his hands was clasped her hip, holding her upright as she moved. The other had hold of her right breast, and the Doctor watched as the man pulled at her nipple causing her to gasp in pleasure, and felt his hearts shatter.

Bile moved up his esophagus, as he finally found his voice. "What the fuck is going on?!"

The man's eyes snapped open, and Rose let out a cry of surprise. She tumbled forward, startled, and the man caught her expertly and rolled her off of him on the black sheets. The Doctor couldn't even divert his eyes when she scrambled to her knees gaping in shock. The man with extremely nice but sex mussed hair seemed to preen as he stared at the Doctor.

"What are you doing here?" Rose choked out, sticking her bound wrists out to the smug looking ass next to her.

"Me?!" The Doctor bellowed. "This is my bedroom!"

"Well yeah!" Rose was flushing a pink color, and the Doctor couldn't help but memorize the way it spread like a flood across her breasts and collarbones. When he was less angry, it may come in handy for those weak moments of his. "But it's not your bloody TARDIS!"

"Excuse me?!" The Doctor prowled towards the bed. He was going to yank that grinning pretty boy up by his hair and toss him into the street.

"I think maybe, I should speak now." So the smirking little twit could talk.

"Oh stuff it!" The Doctor retorted. "Both of you out of this room, and Rose I want this idiot off my ship!"

"Tell me, love, was I always this stubborn?" The man was grinning cheekily up at Rose, as he tossed the tie he had managed to undo to the floor.

"Only when I flirted with Jack too much." Rose was giggling now. Could she at least cover herself with that man's white undershirt that was hanging from the bedpost beside her? It was hard to concentrate with all that... skin... showing. Wait, was that man always that stubborn?

"Look Rose, it's like watching a lightbulb turn on." The man had a cat ate the canary smirk as he crossed his ankles, the Doctor crossed his ankles. The man was him.

"Doctor, seriously? Rude even to yourself." Rose rolled her eyes.

"Excuse me, but what?" The Doctor found his voice. His eyes, however, couldn't stop drinking in Rose. Rose, naked, on her knees, in his bed. He thought he might regenerate on the spot.

"Yeah, sorry, but you're about seven years off." The pretty Doctor gave him another smug smirk.

"Oh!" The Doctor swallowed, backing up. This was certainly an encouraging, and extremely arousing, chain of event. "I'll just be." He fumbled behind himself for the doorframe.

"Can I please?" Rose was staring down at his futureself.

"Oh, alright, before he has a coronary." His older self rolled his eyes.

Rose scrambled over him off the bed, and made her way across the plush golden carpet. Those swaying hips would be the death of him. The Doctor in the bed looked like he agreed, the way his eyes traced her moves. She had a mischievous look in her lust filled eyes.

The Doctor's left hand found the door frame at the same time Rose reached him. "Hello Doctor." She purred at him, her fingers reaching for his jacket.

"Hello Rose." The Doctor choked out. Blimey did her breasts have to look so supple and perky. She smelled amazing.

She was tugging him down now, and she was going up on her tiptoes. Rose's warm tongue traced along his jawline and down his neck. Then she bit and sucked at the skin above the collar of his jumper. She tugged harder at his jacket and crushed her lips to his. The Doctor kissed her back before he could stop himself.

He grabbed her shoulders and shuddered as she swirled her tongue around his. Her hand rubbed at groin of his pants, making him moan into her mouth. She let out a husky giggle as he pushed forward against her touch reflexively. The Doctor's body was betraying him. She gave him a stroking squeeze, the denim adding friction. He felt himself harden instantly.

"Okay okay!" The Doctor on the bed let out an exasperated sigh. "Rose, you're going to make him spontaneously regenerate."

Rose broke away with a grin. "Just like I imagined." She purred.

The Doctor stared at her as she backed up to the bed. "I think I should probably be..."

"Going, yeah." The Doctor on the bed was pulling Rose back to him. "If I remember correctly, your TARDIS should be about half a mile north and two blocks east." The he reached down with one hand to retrieve the tie. "We were a bit busy, if you don't mind."

He spun and dashed from the ship. He found his TARDIS parked exactly where he left it. He burst in the doors, past the console, and into the hallway. Jack was coming up the hall.

"Rose! I found him!" He yelled.

"Coming!" His Rose's voice was faint, but drawing closer.

"Bloody hell, Doctor!" Jack hissed quietly, his eyes taking in the bite on his neck and the straining bulge in his pants. "What happened to you? Is that a love bite?"

"Nothing!" The Doctor barked. He dashed into his, sadly empty bedroom, and slammed the door, just as Rose came into the hallway.

"What's his problem?" She asked Jack.

"Dunno." Jack snorted. "He came storming in, told me to keep my lecherous hands off of you then slammed himself in his room."

"Um, okay." The Doctor could see Rose roll her eyes. He could also see her rolling her hips, head tossed back.

"I think we should all get some sleep. See you tomorrow Rosie." He could hear their footsteps retreating in opposite directions

Okay, so maybe the Time Agent wasn't so bad after all.

 


End file.
